Oh Captain, My Captain
by Avenging Rose of Death
Summary: Bella runs to New York after the Cullens leave and tragedy strikes. One dark night Victoria finds her and then a certain captain finds them. Follow Bella as she heals, both physically and emotionally, and falls in love again. Bella x Steve/Captain America.


A/N: Hello! I started to read some Twilight x Avengers crossovers and totally fell in love with them :) Here is a Bella x Steve story. I hope to do the heroes justice, but this is my first time writing them!

Review if you can :)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

When Edward and his family left. Bella didn't wallow in pity like she was sure he had hoped. No, she instead worked hard to finish school early and managed to secure a full ride into New York University. She was studying literature, folk lore, and history. She knew she could tie them all in. While she was studying, she closed off and refused to let anyone in. She wouldn't be the cause of someone to be hurt. Something told her there was someone out there watching her and waiting for her to mess up.

She didn't know how right she was.

Victoria had followed her and wanted her dead. She didn't like how the girl seemed to be doing alright without her so called mate. She hated it in fact. So she decided that Bella would be turned to wallow in an eternity alone, unaware that Bella would never be a vampire and that she would never be alone.

* * *

Steven Rogers felt like he was an extra wheel on a cart that moves well enough without him. It wasn't about the Avengers—being the leader wasn't an issue and neither was being a member of the team during a crisis. The problem was what he could see right now in Stark's main room during a celebration party that started because of their defeat of Ultron.

His blue eyes moved across the room, landing on Tony and Pepper….and then on Natasha and Bruce, and then finally on Clint and his wife. Aside from Jarvis, now known as the Vision, Steve felt he was the only one without someone in his life to keep him grounded and keep him happy. He wanted the love that they all had. Man, even Thor had Jane. Why did he need to be alone?

He shook his head and downed his drink, the burn of the alcohol the only reminder that he couldn't really become intoxicated without that stuff that Thor usually brought. But the god was across the country with Jane instead of being here for the party. Steve placed the cup down and wondered…if he suddenly left, would they even notice he was gone? They seemed to be so wrapped up in their lovers that Steve was pretty positive they wouldn't realize anything until he had left the building and walked a few blocks.

He wanted to stay where he was but…he needed to breath. He needed out right now. He turned carefully and walked to the lift before taking it down. He tried not to think about how no one had looked up or asked him where he was going. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as the elevator descended. Soon he reached the lower level which held the cars—and a way out of the building away from cameras. He just…he needed out.

* * *

Bella ran through the dark streets, her heart beating fast. She could hear Victoria laughing and making a game of chasing her little mouse. Bella tried not to think about the fact that she may very well die tonight. It was something she was willing to let happen if it meant everyone else she had ever known would be safe.

As she ran past an alley, she gasped when suddenly she slammed into something hard and firm. She started to fall back but strong, _warm_ arms caught her and steadied her. She looked up into blue, worried eyes and could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat.

"Whoa! Easy there. Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

Bella looked behind her, and she could practically see Victoria making her way to them. Bella knew without a doubt that the vampire would kill this man. And he seemed to kind. No…Bella couldn't let someone be killed because of her. She managed to break free from his hands and took off running away from him and Victoria. She almost sobbed in relief when she heard the vampire continuing chase.

Steve watched the girl continue running, but he couldn't get the fear out of her eyes when she had glanced behind her. Not even seconds after she took off again, someone else ran by so fast that the person couldn't have been human. His senses were screaming at him to help her and take care of whatever is chasing her. So he took chase himself.

It took him longer than he would have liked to find where the girl had been cornered. He froze in shock and horror as he watched the woman break her arm as if it was an uncooked spaghetti noodle. He rushed forward, ignoring the blood and screams, and tackled the woman. He felt the breath get knocked from him and was momentarily amazed at how hard the woman felt. He also managed to knock her back a few feet but nothing more.

She _hissed_ at him and ran off.

Steve turned to the girl and quickly knelt beside her as she cried and whimpered. "Shh…easy. I got you. I'll keep you safe."

She looked up at him with wide, pained, brown eyes. Steve carefully lifted her into his arms and turned, running back to the Stark Tower. He was thankful that he didn't run into anyone on the way back. He was sure that the last thing this girl needed was to end up on some paper or magazine in Captain America's arms. When he reached the tower, he went for the lift, not wanting to jostle her too much on the stairs.

The door opened to the main floor, where everyone was, and he rushed in, heading for the lab. "Banner! I need you!"

Bruce jumped and turned, only catching a glimpse of the captain as he disappeared into the lab. Tony made a noise of displeasure.

"Ah come on Cap! Stay out of my labs!" He shouted as he stood.

Bruce jumped up and practically ran for the lab, freezing in the doorway as Steve laid a girl on the table, both of them covered in her own blood.

"W-what happened?!" he gasped, rushing forward to begin work.

Tony entered and froze as well. "The hell—"

"I-I don't know who it was…some woman attacked her…broke her bones like it was nothing!" Steve stammered, "I couldn't just…let her die…"

Bruce immediately started to boot up the health systems so that he could see what was wrong with her. He swiped the x-ray machine across her body quickly and waited for the results. He grimaced.

"Almost every bone is broken in her body," he said with a frown, "She's also lost a lot of blood. She will need a transfusion."

"I'll give her my blood," Steve said immediately.

Bruce shook his head. "No offense Captain, but…I am unsure of how your blood will do. Serum and all that."

He frowned and Tony sighed. "I'll do it then. Least I can do. This way the poor girl won't die on us."

* * *

A/N: That's the first chap!


End file.
